


[podfic] To Hold On To

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Derek is a Good Alpha, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pack Bonding, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Post S2, Derek's pack has all left him and he's becoming an Omega - dangerous, violent, unstable. Stiles is the only one who seems to understand this is a Bad Thing, and is willing to become a werewolf to save Derek's sanity and life.





	[podfic] To Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Hold On To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880834) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 

So... I super love this story. Soft, gentle Derek and Stiles saving him? More!

Also, a big super thanks to Green for giving blanket permission for things like podfics. 

###  [Download the podfic here](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-sterek-to_hold_on_to/teen_wolf-sterek-to_hold_on_to.m4a) (right-click, save) 


End file.
